Liar
by Vannahlove
Summary: Logan really didn't mind that Kendall was cheating on him. Honestly.   Kogan with a tad bit Kenjo.


So I just wrote this one night because I didn't feel like writing my other stories. This is a rather pointless story but since I wrote it, imma post it. I don't like letting things go to waste when there might be one person who will enjoy it. So yeah, read up then review if ya want ;D

* * *

><p>Logan let out a loud moan as he hit his climax, his long fingers clutching onto the white bed sheet beneath him as if it were a lifeline. At that moment, he felt so good, he was sure his soul was ready to leave him. Not that he would mind, at least he'd die a happy man. Logan was thrusted into a few more times until he felt a warm liquid squirt into him and the man who was above him cried out his name.<p>

"That was amazing, much better than last time." The man said as he pulled out of the body he just tainted. Logan couldn't help but agree, although in retrospect, the last time was his first time ever having sex. Not to mention he didn't know anything about gay sex. This time around he was prepared. Thanks to the Internet, Logan Mitchell knew all there was about two men having sex. Everything from bow jobs to wild positions. That night, Logan had tested some of his new skills, trying his best to make his partner fall in love with him through his actions. Not that it would work, he was already madly in love with a girl.

"Can you stay tonight?" Logan asked when his voice came back to him. The other boy shook his head.

"Nah, Jo wants me to sneak out and go to this party with her."

"Are you going to sleep with her?"

"If she wants it, I'll give it to her. Don't worry though nothing could top just now."

"I'm so sure, what with all her experience, she must be better than me."

"It's true. She doesn't move as good as you or make me come like you do. Or do that thing with her tongue you do when-"

"Okay, I get it."

"I love you, Logan." Logan couldn't help but smile at the confession.

"I love you too, Kendall, even if you are a liar."

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight moved to the beat as his girlfriend for almost two years, Jo Taylor' grinded against him. He felt horrible for not being turned on by her but rather just the fact that he was practically being dry fucked on a dance floor. It was times like this that he was happy that men got boners from the slightest touch. The alcohol in his system was helping too. They danced for maybe a few songs- not that they would know, they were practically drunk- until Jo let Kendall know that she wanted him and they left.<p>

Kendall couldn't remember the last time they had sex sober. All he could remember is that he had trouble getting it up. Coincidentally, that was also the day Logan came out to him and confessed his feelings. They began their affair two weeks later. Logan wanted to tell everyone while Kendall wasn't ready to tell anyone, especially not Jo.

He remembers when he told Logan he wasn't going to break up with her until he was ready to tell people. That way he would look less suspicious. Logan hated the idea but once Kendall started talking about how scared he was about everyone rejecting him and that his was homophobic and would hate him, Logan relented. Some days, Kendall wished that he could just forget about his image and just be with the boy he loved but he was a rock star now and his image was very important. So until the day came where reputation and relationships didn't matter, Kendall would continue to "make love" with Jo whenever she wanted.

* * *

><p>It was very ironic that Logan loved the show cheaters. He only ever watched it when Kendall left him alone to be with Jo. He would sit there with a snack and watch people like Kendall get busted hanging out with their paramours.<p>

Once, Logan even thought about calling the show to bust Kendall but he defiantly went against that thought. After all, Jo wouldn't deserve that since Logan was the "paramour" in this situation. He was the dirty whore Kendall was cheating with. What's worse is that Logan allowed himself to be the whore. For almost six months they've been keeping their relationship secret and Logan should have ended it once Kendall said he was going to use Jo as a cover. It was too late now, though. He was in too deep and afraid to leave.

* * *

><p>When Kendall came home, he changed into is pyjamas before crawling into bed with Logan who was still watching television. He tried to snuggle up with his lover but was pushed away.<p>

"You smell horrible." Logan said with his faced scrunched up. Alcohol, sex, and Jo's perfume was the worst smell Logan has ever taken in. It smelled like betrayal and lies.

"I don't care, I really want to hold you right now." Kendall muttered, tired and desperate for contact.

"How about you go back to your bed and sleep. You wouldn't want people to see us in the same bed." Logan reasoned.

"Fuck what they see."

"Hun, if you honestly believed that, then you would have ended it with Jo when you told me you wanted to be with me."

"So if I end it with Jo, you'll let me sleep with you?" Oh Logan knew Kendall must still have some alcohol in his system now. Not that that was going to sway him from his answer.

"That's right. You can sleep with me once you end it with her." Kendall took his cell phone off of his nightstand and said what he typed out loud.

"I'm sorry Jo but it's over, I don't love you anymore. Send. Now can I sleep with you now?" Logan smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Logan was woken up by the sound of people arguing. He flipped over in his bed to see that Kendall was gone and it made him curious. Slowly, he made it out the door and halfway down the hall to see that their other friends and housemates, Jams Diamond and Carlos Garcia were listening in.<p>

"What's going on?" he whispered as he honed them.

"Kendall and Jo are fighting about a text message or something." James clued him in. Logan felt immediate guilt as he knew which text it was but didn't say anything. He just listened in.

"I'm telling you, I didn't send it! Why would I? Don't you know how much I love you?" That was definably from Kendall

"Then who, pray tell, sent it, huh?" Jo inquired, her anger visible in her voice

" I don't know! I swear!"

"You know, this is too much. There's always something that we fight about and I'm sick of it. We're done." Jo then stormed out of the apartment.

"Jo, wait!" Kendall called after her but didn't bother to chase her. He just let out a frustrated yell then looked towards the hallway to face his friends. Most importantly, Logan.

"Hey James, isn't IHOP having a show up in your P.J.s special?" Carlos asked as he tugged James away, desperate to leave after what just happened.

"What, no I'm sure they're- oh I mean yeah, let's go!" And with that, they left. Leaving Logan to deal with Kendall's wrath.

"Kendall I-" Logan started but was cut off as Kendall slammed him into the wall. He began kissing the boy, who tentatively kissed back. They were rough kisses that turned kind of wet when tongues came into play. When Logan pulled back, his lips were red and shining from Kendall's saliva.

"I didn't send that. You did last night so you could sleep with me." Logan told him.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Kendall growled, ripping off his lovers shirt in anger and need.

"I kind of wanted you to. I didn't want to share you with her anymore. Ah, stop it!" Loan moaned as Kendall bit into his neck, planning on leaving hickeys. He stopped biting but instead kissed down the rest of his neck and chest, dipping his tongue into the boys navel before pushing down the pyjama bottoms and boxers in the way.

"Ah, Kendall!" Logan cried out, carried away by the lust that he was experiencing.

Kendall smirked then took hold of the boys hips, flipping him around so he was in contact with his perfect ass. He spread the two cheeks apart before slowly licking in between, relishing in the way Logan screamed for more.

"Get ready babe, cos I'm gonna make you feel like you're in the fuckin' clouds." Kendall murmured before sticking his tongue into the pink hole that was begging to be abused again. Logan let out loud and shameless moans, moving his body to get more of the tongue that was entering him. Kendall held onto those hips to keep them from moving and once his lips were touching Logan's ass, he pulled away and dragged the boy into their room.

Logan hit Kendall's bed rather roughly but he didn't care. He was too lost in the moment to care. When he saw Kendall pull out the lubricant from under the bed, he immediately spread his legs wide, ready for what's next. The first finger slid in easily and Logan moaned for more. When the second entered him, he started the familiar pain but still asked for more.

"Such a little whore, Logie. I think I'm gonna stop with this prep stuff and fuck you as is." Kendall said and was rewarded with a moan of approval from Logan.

"Get on your knees, babe. I'm gonna take you from behind." Logan obeyed an flipped onto his knees. When he felt the lube-covered dick hit his skin, he held onto the headboard and prepared himself for The invasion he knew was coming.

"God, you're so tight." Kendall sighed as he buried his whole cock in his boyfriend body. Logan just sat there panting, getting used to the feeling of being stretched. Soon enough, the pain became pleasurable and he began moving and Kendall started pulling almost all the way out then back in.

"God Kendall more!" Logan cried out. It took a few more well aimed trusts before Kendall came, followed by Logan. Afterwords, they lay there, trying to catch their breath before Logan spoke. "So does this mean you still love me? Even though I broke you and Jo up?" he asked. Kendall smiled and held the boy close, kissing the top of his head.

"That only made me love you more. Logan, I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again. I love you so much." Logan leaned his head up to kiss Kendall.

"I love you too, you liar."


End file.
